When attending a telecommunication conference in a conference room, various systems have been used to create a connection between a client and a meeting room to allow sharing of data between attending clients. For that purpose, the client will identify which room it should connect to. Past technology has asked the user to type in a conference identifier such as a PIN or code (e.g., internet protocol (IP) address) that identifies the room. User entry of such codes is error prone and inconvenient.